Communications such as email and other messages may include or reference additional items for a communication recipient to open and review. Such items may include attachments to the communication and references to external resources. Often external resources are referenced via a URL or other URI in the communication (e.g. subject line or message body). Communication viewers such as email applications typically permit the recipient communication device to open attachments for reviewing or invoke the URL to open the external resource for reviewing.
For convenience, like numerals in the description refer to like structures in the drawings.